


Doodling

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: Will draco finally work up the nerve to propose to Susan?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Susan Bones
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Doodling

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a usual pair I haven't read really any Susan bones fics so I hope you all enjoy.

Draco steeped through the floo entering into his apartment that he shared with his girl friend. 

“Babe, I’m home.” He called out as he set his briefcase down and shuck his jacket off his shoulders and laid it over the back of a chair in the living room loosing his tie he made his way up to the back room toward’s Susan’s art room. He checked his pockets briefly to check if the ring box was in his pocket and when he felt the familiar weight in his slacks he smiled to himself.

Susan was working on an art commission she recently received doing a family portrait of the Potter family. Rocking out to music with her headphone on she had no idea of the time and that her boy friend just got home. 

Draco walked up to her room and leaned against the door frame watching Susan at work. Never would he have thought he would have had an amazing girl like Susan Bones. She was a Hufflepuff through and through and Draco couldn’t ask for a better person in his life. She showed him kindness while he was at he lostest and never thought any good would come out of his life. She was a friend to him when all he wanted to do was push her away. She was honest to him and told him the hard truth he didn’t want to hear ,but above all it was her loyalty to him when everyone shunned him for being on the wrong side of the war. He could ask for a better witch and meant to make her his forever. 

Susan paused in her work feeling as if someone was watching her. It was their house elf day off so she knew she was home alone. She paused her music and slowly turned around and jumped seeing Draco standing against the door way sending her a smirk.

Susan face grew in a smile and chucked her eraser at him,   
“ You jerk, you scarred me!” Susan pretend to scorn Draco but ending up laughing as Draco chuckled walking into the room.

“Hey beautiful,” Draco said dropping a kiss on to Susan’s head. “What are you working on?” 

Susan smiled up to him then turn around to her work. She had just finish laying out the sketch and was about to get started on the line art.   
“Its for the Pottor’s,” she responded. “They wanted a family portrait down but something about harry growing up in the muggle world and wanted a non moving picture of the family, honestly I was only half listen to Ginny going on about it all. She pregnant again did you know?” Susan worked on putting away supplies she no longer needed and started cleaning up her workspace so she could go get started on dinner. Draco hummed and looked over the picture. Harry with his arm around his wife and Ginny holding their son smiling looking as the picture perfect family they were. Draco long to one day be able to provide the same for Susan and put his hand in his pocket messing with the ring box he had a habit of carrying around waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask her. 

After dinner was eaten and cleared up Draco was pacing near the fireplace in the living room trying to gather his thoughts. Susan entire the room coming out of her art space with some red paint dried on her cheek to check on Draco and see if he was ready for bed.

“Draco.” She called out to him. She walked over to him placing a kiss on his lips and asked. 

“Whats going on sweet heart?”

Draco looked into her eyes and knew if he didn’t get onto his knee know who knows when he would muster up the courage to do so again. Draco smiled and slide his hand into his pocket and got down on one knee.

“Susan-“

“What? Draco….What is going on ?”

“Hush,” He said before continuing.

“Susan you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I can’t imagine live life without the world know that you are mine. I want you forever to be my partner forever and always. Will you marry me?” Draco opened the box and present Susan with and very modest single diamond on a white gold band.

Susan was in shook and tears sprang to her eyes. She had hope and so desperately wished that this day would come . Susan having no words to speak nodded her head and flung herself into Draco’s arm knocking him over in the process and peppering his face in wet kisses.

“I love you so much Draco.”

“I love you Susan.”


End file.
